Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas
by Nienna Ellendil
Summary: Dans ce monde il n'y a ni Labyrinthe, ni WICKED, ni pandémie. Rien ne fais office de planète post-apocalyptique. Dans ce monde il y a des vieux, et des jeunes. Dans ce monde il y a encore l'éducation, il y a encore le lycée et le bac... Mais dans son monde, il y a lui qui passe bien avant tout. [Résumé vague mais représentatif des évènements]
1. Présentation

Bonjour toi! Tu passes par ici alors reste un petit instant, après tout ce n'est pas le hasard qui fait que t'a présence est avec moi.

Laisses-moi deviner, tu cherches une romance mignonne Newtmas alors peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant dans les chapitres à venir; sinon je pense que tu peux passer ton chemin, désolé.

Je tiens à être clair sur deux choses, la première étant celle-ci: je dois ces idées petits chapitres à Éclat d'étoile (Eclat-d-etoile), c'est la personne qui m'a fait découvrir cette façon simple et mignonne d'écrire. La seconde chose est celle-là: je ne copie en rien quelqu'un, si par un pur hasard il s'avère que deux écrits se ressemble alors ce ne sera que parce que l'on a pensé de la même manière. Voilà tout.

Le couple principal sera celui de Newt et Thomas. Chaque petit chapitre aura un point de vue différent, ou du moins je penserais à l'indiquer au début, bien qu'ils seront explicites. Les récits seront tous sur le thème principal de la vie au lycée, et peut-être que au fur et à mesure cela viendra à en sortir.

**Je ne compte pas le réécrire chaque fois, alors autant que je le mette maintenant:**

→ _**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à James Dashner, à part le thème principal et peut-être le couple (si on veut bien me le passer un peu!) ._

→ _**Personnages:** Sans doute tous apparaîtront à un moment ou à un autre._

→ _**Couple:** Newtmas, mais au début il n'existera pas, enfin vous verrez!_

→ _**Rating:** Normalement T (si il y a un changement il sera signalé)._

→_** Longueur des chapitres:** Variable mais jamais très long! Je me réserve pour ma futur fanfiction!_

_→ **Date de parution: **Environ tous les jours, du moins je l'espère.  
><em>

_Les fautes d'orthographe et la grammaire seront probablement nombreuses,__ étant donné que se sont mes principaux points faibles. _

_Je recherche actuellement un ou une bêta, si tu es intéressé le poste est libre!_

_Je ferais de mon mieux!_

_Biz' Nienna_


	2. Admiration

_**Des heures au CDI rien que pour lui.**_

Le brun avait l'habitude incroyable et inépuisable de toujours aller, aux mêmes horaires et le même jour, à la bibliothèque de son lycée. Il y allait sans jamais se poser de question, comme si ses pas le portaient vers ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Parfois il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir de devoirs à finir, alors il cachait le bout de son nez dans les pages jaunies de vieux livres mais jamais il ne lisait un traitre mot de ces ouvrages.

Il était bien trop préoccupé par la tête blonde qui se baladait dans la salle. Il l'admirait de loin le lundi, et le mardi, le mercredi aussi, le jeudi et de temps en temps le vendredi, quand il avait l'occasion de le croiser furtivement dans les couloirs. Les week-end en famille devinrent alors bien compliqués car il ne souhaitait que l'apercevoir.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté de lui parler, et il n'en était pas moins heureux. Son esprit le tourmentait comme il se le devait et s'imaginait presque des sujets de conversation agréable... Tout comme il pensait au jour où il trouverait le courage d'échanger quelques mots. De beau espoir, pour un séduisant lycéen.

Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa brusquement tandis qu'il voyait le blond avancer dans sa direction. Le jeune replongea son nez dans sa lecture assommante et retint sa respiration quand il passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de respirer à nouveau et d'humer joyeusement ce parfum bref qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

><p>Voilà le début des aventures de notre cher Tommy et Newt. Bien qu'un peu court, j'espère que ce petit moment vous aura plus.<p>

Une petite review, pour exprimer vos idées et ressenti?

Biz' Nienna


	3. Réfectoire

_**Regardes où tu mets les pieds!**_

L'heure de manger venait de sonner depuis peu. Au bout d'un petit moment d'attente dans la file, Thomas réussit à entrer dans le réfectoire. Quand il eut récupéré un plateau et qu'il eut finit de le remplir, il s'engagea avec courage dans la salle bondée de lycéens. Par malheur, il croisa le regard noisette du blond qui scrutait les environs, Thomas se sentit voler un court instant avant de retomber lourdement dans la réalité.

Tommy était réellement au sol, ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés dans les bretelles d'un sac d'un autre lycéen et il avait brusquement chuté à la vue de tous. Il releva la tête et regarda instinctivement Newt. Celui-ci détournait les yeux volontairement tandis que tous ses amis rigolaient librement de lui.

« - Ça va Tom? » Demanda Minho en attrapant le bras du brun et en l'aidant à se relever.

Thomas avait honte, terriblement honte, mais il esquissa un sourire malgré la douleur qui persistait dans son cœur. Le blond avait regardé autre part, et ça, Tommy n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

« - Mouai. »

* * *

><p>C'est plutôt une bonne leçon, non? Pour le moment ça ne m'est pas arrivé pepersonnellement mais on ne sait jamais!<p>

Une petite review sur la réaction du blondinet, ou sur les prochains sentiments de Thomas?

Grosses bises, Nienna.


	4. Une histoire de sauce

**_Laver ne sert parfois pas à grand chose..._**

Thomas avait obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser les toilettes pour nettoyer rapidement son t-shirt sale, imbibé de sauce tomate. Le brun pouvait d'ailleurs lui dire adieu car il savait pertinemment que la couleur rouge ne partirait pas entièrement.

Il frotta encore un moment, torse nu face au miroir, puis souffla de désespoir avant de ranger son t-shirt trempé dans son sac.

L'hiver étant rude cette année, il avait la chance d'avoir un sweat assez épais sur les épaules. Il le mit correctement et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact du métal froid sur sa peau chaude, puis souffla longuement. Il se sentit encore bête des évènements passés. Et malgré tout il garda son sang froid et sourit à son reflet.

Il était détruit, détruit par le presque amour qu'il portait à un inconnu.

* * *

><p>Je sais, ce petit chapitre n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, du moins pour le moment, mais j'ai quand même apprécié l'écrire!<p>

J'espère que tu as aimé tout autant, et je t'invite même à me faire part de tes remarques dans une courte review! =)

Biz' Nienna!


	5. C'est un malade!

_**… et de temps à autre…**_

Le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite désespéré par le comportement du brun. En plus d'être un nouveau tête en l'air, il n'en ratait jamais une pour se démarquer des autres. Il s'assit sur le banc de la table de pique-nique à l'extérieur, dans la cour du lycée, et ensuite fut rejoint plus ou moins rapidement par son ami Coréen. Newt esquissa un petit sourire et laissa une place à son camarade. Une fois assis, l'asiatique ne laissa pas une seule seconde de silence s'installer.

_« - Ah ! Sacré Tom ! soufla-t-il dans un rire discret._

_- Qui ? Risqua le blond malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà de qui il parlait._

_- Thomas, reprit l'autre, tu sais celui dont tout le monde parle. Le « maladroit ». Et bien… comme il n'a pas de rechange et que son t-shirt est foutu, il a décidé de se balader sans par ce froid de canard. _

_- Hum », _termina Newt, et il partit dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>C'est le tout premier point de vue de Newt! Il faut fêter ça!<p>

En espérant que ça t'ait plu, et surtout, n'oublies pas de me donner un petit avis! =)

Xoxo Nienna.


	6. Chaleur

_**... si.**_

Tommy éternua de nouveau. Des courants d'air frais s'infiltraient librement et sans pudeur sous son sweat, et, comme aucun t-shirt ne pouvait le protéger de ces agressions contre sa peau, il commençait à prendre froid. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le radiateur de la salle de permanence et poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Normalement il aurait dû aller le regarder à travers ses bouquins vieillots, cependant il n'avait pas trouvé la force nécessaire pour affronter les regards amusés et dépités des autres élèves.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentra sur la chaleur que lui apportait le radiateur alors que son esprit triait ses pensées. Il fut bercé un court moment par le métal grinçant au sol puis rouvrit ses paupières, faisant face à la personne qui avait le courage d'entrer dans la même pièce que lui.

C'était Newt. Il le regardait avec une lueur de pitié dans le fond des iris, Thomas en était certain. Le brun finit par froncer les sourcils méchamment malgré que son cœur tambouriné férocement contre ses côtes. Le blond s'avança mais respecta une certaine distance.

_« - Oui ? »_ lança brusquement Thomas, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Le blondinet ne répondit rien et sortit de son sac un t-shirt de rechange. Il l'envoya à la figure de Thomas qui le réceptionna comme il se le devait, puis fit demi-tour. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte, Tommy croisa les prunelles de Newt et crut fondre.

_« - Penses à me le rendre, un de ces jours »,_ dit-il, et il sortit.

* * *

><p>La toute première discussion entre nos deux personnages préférés! Ça fait chaud au cœur!<p>

Alors que pensez-vous du geste de Newt à l'égard de Thomas, pure pitié ou quelque chose d'autres se trame? Et comment imaginez-vous la suite, j'attends vos idées! =)

Nienna


	7. Sportif

_**Sueur et probable dégoût.**_

Comme chaque mardi après-midi, Thomas faisait handball dans la cour du lycée. Il y avait ces élèves qui, du haut de leurs perchoirs, les regardaient moqueusement, et ses lycéennes en proie d'amour qui souriaient en plein fantasme.

Newt, lui, jetait des coups d'œil au beau spectacle qui s'offrait à lui chaque mardi de la semaine. Il détaillait ce corps élancé qui, malgré l'effort et la sueur qui perlait sur son front, restait agréable et étonnamment viril. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait passer de longues minutes à le regarder fixement, cependant il se résigna à regarder autre part pour ne pas que son attitude puisse paraître étrange.

_« - Eh ! Regardez là-bas ! Il y a ce mec, il a finalement trouvé un t-shirt, gloussa une rousse. On dirait le même que Newt le jour où on a sport…_

_- Ah ouai ! Mais ça ne lui va pas aussi bien, ricana une autre, bêtement. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?_

_- J'aurais honte à la place de Newt. Je n'aimerai pas avoir le même genre de vêtement que ce type ! »_

Le blond envoya un regard haineux aux bécasses qui l'entouraient et se tourna vers la porte de la salle dans laquelle sa classe entrée. Il fit un pas et laissa une camarade passer devant lui.

_« - Moi je le trouve assez séduisant ce bleu », _fit celle-ci avec un petit rictus à l'attention de Newt.

* * *

><p>Alors? Quand penses-tu? Tu as un petite idée de qui peut être cette fille qui sourit à Newt, alors partages la moi, je n'attends que ça!<p>

Xoxo Nienna


	8. Messager

_**Aboule le colis.**_

Depuis deux longues journées interminables, Thomas tentait d'approcher Newt, ou du moins s'imaginait lui parlait. En fait, le jeune homme était préoccupé par cette histoire de t-shirt pareil à celui du blond. La situation le rendait mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas être la cause du déclassement social -s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça- de Newt. Le fréquenter était mal vu, alors porter le même vêtement causerait une catastrophe surdimensionnée et dévastatrice, autant pour lui que pour l'autre. Heureusement, Minho, son seul ami, se fichait pas mal des regards mauvais des lycéens.

Alors, le brun hésitait. Sans doute le faisait-il trop souvent, mais maintenant que Newt était concerné, il devait penser pour deux. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre une seule seconde le blond dans l'embarras, certainement pas !

_« - Bonjour », _fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Thomas se retourna.

_« - Je sais pas mal de chose à ton sujet, commença le cadet, la voix tellement posée. Je n'ignore pas le fait que tu n'oses pas, alors je viens chercher le colis et je le transmettrais au destinataire le plus discrètement possible et en temps voulu, expliqua-t-il énigmatiquement. _

_- Mais qui es-tu ?_

_- Chuck, ton messager. Aller, files moi l'objet ! »_

Thomas donna sa confiance au jeune, il se sentait retiré d'un poids, totalement libéré. Aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas d'humiliation.

* * *

><p>Et voilà une nouvelle arrivé! Chuck est enfin arrivé dans le rôle du messager, il n'a pas fallu tellement de temps en fin de compte! =)<p>

La question maintenant c'est: est-ce que vous pensez qu'il sera la clé qui liera Newt et Thomas? Et bah, vous le saurez rapidement dans deux chapitres! :3

Biz' Nienna!


	9. Messager 2

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux**_

Au cours de la journée Chuck vint lui parler pour la seconde fois. D'abord, il avait cru que le plus jeune passait sans réel intérêt, seulement pour faire la discussion, mais, il lui avait passé discrètement un petit mot replié plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Thomas l'avait attrapé le plus délicatement possible comme si ce morceau de feuille quadrillé représentait toute l'existence de la vie sur Terre, puis il le déplia précautionneusement.

Le brun découvrit avec stupéfaction une écriture à la fois féminine et rude. Il s'interrogea un moment et jeta un coup d'œil à Chuck qui patientait gentiment en sifflotant. Cette calligraphie ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il s'était inventé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle faisait quand même l'affaire. Il ne l'admirait pas moins pour ce point de personnalité là, bien au contraire il trouvait cela extrêmement mignon.

Après réflexion, Tommy jugea important de lire le contenu de la note. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres pleines et, Thomas en était certain, il ne les quitterait pas de si tôt.

Il plia le papier et le mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Chuck lui fit un signe pour le sortir de sa transe, ensuite il lui expliqua qu'il devait y aller sinon il serait en retard pour son prochain cours.

Le bleu concevait de faire de même et il retrouva un Minho déprimé d'entrer en cours de math, alors que lui était agacé de ne pas pouvoir faire avancer les heures.

* * *

><p><em>Oka': Je savais que ça te plairais! Pour ce qui est de l'attente du devrais t'estimer heureuse car je poste tous les jours dans un rythme presque régulier (je ne fais pas non plus en fonction des heures! :mdr:). Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances et ce ne sont pas les idées qui manque surtout quand on parle de Newtmas! xD J'attends tes prochaines impressions avec impatience! A demain! <em>

_Komory: Je crois qu'on rêverait toute d'avoir le t-shirt de Newt! Il en fait baver plus d'une. xD Je suis contente que le tout te plaise. J'espère te faire plaisir lors des prochains chapitres où l'on verra le rapprochement entre les deux! Bisous!_

_Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes, je ne vous oublis pas! Et merci également aux autres (non-anonyme) qui me laisse de très plaisante review! Je vous nem trop!_

* * *

><p>Le retour de Chuck 2! En fait j'aurais du mettre ça en titre! xD<p>

En attendant il transmet un message dont vous n'avez aucune connaissance. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je me demandais ce que vous vous imaginiez! Alors, un petit poème romantique? une liste de course amusante? un dessin étrange? Dites-moi tout, je veux savoir! =3

A demain mes loulous pour la révélation de la courte note!

Nienna!


	10. Déception

_**Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire…**_

Quand Tommy eut finit les cours, il ne se précipita pas hors de la salle de classe comme le firent tous ses camarades. Six heures sonnaient et le jeune homme n'espérait pas rentrer maintenant.

D'ordinaire, le brun aurait avancé d'un pas déterminé vers l'arrêt de bus devant le lycée il n'aurait souhaité que rentrer chez lui et s'installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Cependant aujourd'hui, bien qu'on était vendredi, Thomas se dirigeait, comme si de rien n'était, dans la petite supérette de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une fois à l'intérieur il alla sans se poser de question dans le rayon « gâteaux et confiseries ». Il n'avait aucune intention d'acheter, mais son rendez-vous était ici et il ne voulait décidément pas le manquer !

_**«Rendez-vous au magasin d'en face, à la fin des cours. Retrouves-moi au rayon gâteaux et bonbons.» **_

Chaque fois qu'il relisait ses mots aux lettres joliment arrondies, aux majuscules tellement bien travaillées, aux ponctuations rapidement tracées, il avait l'impression de le voir en face de lui. Il savait bien que son esprit lui jouait quelquefois des tours parce qu'il discernait des mots invisibles, mais ça lui plaisait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste. Alors avec un sourire aimable il crut l'accueillir, seulement ce n'était pas Newt… c'était une fille.

_« - Alors tu es vraiment venu ? Tu as du cran, sérieux ! »_ Affirma-t-elle alors que le sourire de Tommy s'effondrait.

* * *

><p><em>Oka': Et non, Chuck n'est pas vraiment la clé parce qu'il s'est joué de Tommy! Le pauvre s'est fait avoir comme un débutant! xD Tu avais vu juste, Newt n'est pas celui qui l'a écrit, mais cela reste quand même un rendez-vous! Biz' et à ta prochaine review! =)<em>

_Komory: Il fallait bien un peu de suspens, je pense qu'il en manquait beaucoup pendant un certain temps! Alors voilà, vous êtes servi! xD Je vais peut-être te décevoir mais ce n'est pas Newt qui lui a écrit, mais bientôt les deux jeunes hommes se retrouveront l'un en face de l'autre! Enfin j'en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le tout! Merci de ta review! bisous! :]_

_Vos commentaires me font chauds au cœur! Merci à tous! Je vous aime! :3_

* * *

><p>Et oui, il s'est fait duper ! Thomas est bien trop naïf, du moins dans la vision que j'ai de lui. Alors, dorénavant, qui pensez-vous que ce soit en face de Tommy ? Il n'y a pas un grand nombre de possibilité malgré tout, mais bon, voilà quoi!… xD<p>

Et bien après cela, vous pensez qu'elle fera quoi cette demoiselle ? Elle cherche les ennuis ou juste un peu de mouvement dans sa vie monotone ?

Sur ceux, je vous laisse dans vos longues réflexions. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! =)

Nienna


	11. Sentiment de solitude

_**Si seulement**_

Depuis quelques jours, Newt se sentait frêle. Non pas qu'il allait tomber malade dans très peu de temps mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien moralement.

A son plus grand désarroi, son pote Alby était souffrant : il avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe qui le clouait au lit depuis trois jours, le docteur lui avait conseillé de se reposer et de prendre les médicaments appropriés, et, si ça n'allait pas mieux alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Ensuite Zart n'était pas là non plus. Ce dernier avait perdu sa grand-mère récemment et il soutenait son père dans cette mauvaise période que lui-même ne supportait pas. Il pensait alors passer son temps avec Teresa mais celle-ci trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester dès qu'elle en avait le temps.

Pendant ses heures de cours il s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose ! Et pendant ses récréations aussi. Minho, avec qui il avait l'habitude de passer la majeure partie de son temps parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, ne venait même plus lui parlé. Du moins pas plus de cinq minutes puisqu'après il repartait voir les amis de sa classe.

Le blond n'était pas dupe, il avait noté que ses amis, ici Teresa et Minho, passaient leur temps avec Thomas. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir la demoiselle étreindre le brun bien trop amicalement à son goût, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_« - Si seulement je pouvais lui parler moi aussi… »_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec une sensation de tristesse dans le creux de l'estomac.

Non, Newt ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas de ne pas être avec ses amis parce que s'il le souhaitait vraiment il pouvait s'introduire parmi la nouvelle bande. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le courage de Teresa, l'année en moins de Chuck ou même le dédain de Minho. Il n'était que lui…

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Merci, je me suis dis que les laisser se rapprocher trop facilement faisait trop guimauve. Alors pour pimenter un peu les choses j'ai eu l'idée de faire intervenir Teresa! =) Merci de ta review! :3<em>

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit du point de vu de Newt et même si ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment obligatoire je pense qu'il a sa place quand même. Il ne faut pas oublier les sentiments du blondinet!<p>

Maintenant, je vais être ultra gentille avec vous, je vais vous révéler le nom du prochain chapitre de demain ! Ce sera : « Merci à vous les gars ». Alors que vous apporte comme idées ses petits mots ? Dites-moi tout !

Bisous bien baveux pour la soirée ! Nienna


	12. Merci à vous les gars!

_**Premier repas**_

Aussi étrange que cela devait l'être, Thomas avait immédiatement noué un lien avec Teresa. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé et il lui avait fait promettre de ne le plus jamais recommencé, mais ensuite il avait parlé longuement et s'étaient trouvés des points communs.

Les journées au lycée devinrent alors plus sympathiques. S'il n'était pas en compagnie de la demoiselle alors il était avec Minho, ou bien il rigolait avec Chuck. Dorénavant, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que le jeune homme soit accompagné. Le midi il mangeait également avec eux. Ils étaient quasiment inséparables, ils étaient une nouvelle troupe d'amis.

Un midi, Thomas avait été avec ses camarades à la cantine et ils avaient rapidement fait la queue. Ils rigolaient tandis qu'ils choisissaient leur menu puis ils s'engagèrent à quatre dans la salle. Un élément frappa alors le brun en pleine figure. Il y avait une tête blonde et silencieuse qui avalait sa nourriture sans rien dire. Thomas dut s'arrêter car ses amis le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

Il se sentait désolé et honteux. Thomas avait la nette impression d'avoir volé les amis de Newt, et celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant tout seul.

_« - Je pense que vous devriez manger avec lui, confia alors le brun difficilement. Ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas resté avec lui plus de trois minutes._

_- Mais, et toi ? Demanda Teresa._

_- Je peux bien me passer de vous pour une heure »_, ironisa Thomas en souriant.

Ses amis alors filèrent tout sourire vers le blond. Une sensation d'abandon commença à se faire sentir dans le cœur du brun, or quand il vit le sourire de Newt, lorsque ses camarades s'installèrent à ses côtés, sa poitrine se gonfla d'amour et de joie. Il le préférait comme cela, avec ses jolies petites fossettes et ses pomettes rosées.

_« - Thomas ! Interpella fortement une voix tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver une table._

_- Oui ? S'enquit le concerné en regardant Minho._

_- Newt est d'accord pour que tu manges avec nous. »_

Le brun sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne savait plus réellement s'il avait faim ou pas, mais en tout cas il devait saisir sa seule chance de reparler avec le blondinet !

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Je te souhaites une bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là, après tout ils se parlent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent? XD Bonne lecture! =3<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que la moyenne, mais je le trouve assez sympa !<p>

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je vous laisse la parole maintenant. N'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires constructifs ! )

Je vous aime mes lecteurs !

Xoxo Nienna !


	13. Retournes-toi

_**Ton odeur parmi toute.**_

Thomas, réveillé depuis peu car son réveil avait fait des siennes, vit une tête surexcitée se placer devant ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recule face à la rapidité des impulsions du corps en face de lui, puis, après réflexion, remarqua que Teresa se tenait devant avec son sourire à croquer sur les lèvres. La demoiselle s'empressa de faire la bise au brun puis remua ses légères ondulations pour lui montrer qu'elle avait suivi son idée, déguisée en conseil. Thomas ne comprit pas de suite puis, quand vint le moment où l'information avait atteint le cerveau, il sourit. Il n'avait pas eu tort de légères boucles donnaient un soupçon de mystère au regard océanique de son amie.

_« - En plus sens ! J'ai un tout nouveau shampoing ! »_ Dit-elle plus qu'heureuse, il en fallait tellement peu…

Pour faire plaisir à Teresa, Thomas se pencha et huma rapidement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cependant, un autre fumet délicat s'infiltra dans ses narines. Un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Newt passait devant eux sans même daigner adresser la parole à la jeune fille. Thomas baissa les yeux et se concentra sur le bout de ses chaussures qui semblait si important maintenant. Teresa, elle, ne releva pas plus sa réaction et expliqua la totalité de ses achats de la vieille.

Au loin, à quelques mètres, une tête blonde se retourna pour regarder la complicité désobligeante qu'il y avait entre deux certains lycéens mais ça, Thomas ne le vit pas.

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Tu semblais si contente dans ta dernière review que je crois que je vais te décevoir complétement pour ce chapitre. Oui Newt a ignoré complétement les deux autres jeunes, mais le pire c'est qu'il en souffre... Enfin, j'en dit pas plus, tu verras demain si ça s' arrange! Bisous! :)<em>

* * *

><p>Waouh ! Teresa montre ses cheveux et Thomas ne pense qu'à Newt. Pauvre fille, elle n'est même pas écoutée ! xD<p>

J'espère que le fait qu'il se soit retourné vous ait fait plaisir. En attendant donnez-moi vos impressions !

Xoxo Nienna


	14. Rapprochement?

_**Un pas en avant.**_

Depuis quelques jours la pluie ne cessait de tomber, cela avait entrainé une chute considérable de la température, ainsi ses seuls refuges étaient les salles d'étude ou la bibliothèque, seules pièces chauffées.

Lors de son heure de permanence Newt était allé au CDI. Il avait d'abord hésité mais ses camarades l'y traînèrent quand même. Depuis quelque temps déjà, le brun ne s'aventurait plus dans la bibliothèque du lycée, alors le blond ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir. Le lycéen s 'était assis à la table, avait posé son sac dessus puis il y allongea sa tête. Il aurait tellement voulu le regarder pendant une soixantaine de minutes. Enfonçant son nez dans son sac il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui rentrait.

_« - Newt? Tu veux bien aller me chercher le manuel de math qui est par là-bas? » _Demanda une camarade en pointant du doigt le lieu.

Docilement le blond se leva de sa chaise et tourna le dos à ses amis pour aller chercher le manuel. D'une démarche boitillante il alla vers l'étagère qui l'intéressait. Quand il passa devant la table où le brun était habituellement assis il jeta un coup d'œil discret, l'espoir naissant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous le choc mais ses jambes continuèrent d'aller vers son objectif. Newt attrapa le livre plus serein et le ramena à sa table, cependant il ne s'assit pas. Si Thomas était là il voulait en profiter et mettre sa peur de côté. Il appuya ses mains sur le bureau et les retira tout aussi vite pour partir vers le brun caché derrière son magazine. Il tira la chaise près du nouveau puis esquissa un petit sourire.

_« - Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux escargots et à la façon de les différencier. A moins que tu lisais la page dédiée à la reproduction des serpents,_ ricana Newt.

_- Je... _bafouilla l'autre.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jugerais pas. Les littéraires peuvent également s'instruire sur ce genre de chose, _compléta le scientifique.

_- Comment sais-tu que je suis en L? _Releva le brun.

_- Tu es dans la même classe que Minho »_, indiqua-t-il avec désinvolture et il vit une petite étincelle disparaître du regard du jeune en face de lui en même temps qu'il répondait un léger _« Ah... »_

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Oui Teresa gêne et ce n'est que le début ma belle! XD Ah! Je sens que je vais m'éclater! Voilà pour toi un petit dialogue entre les deux! En espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisous! =)<em>

_Merci pour vos review à tous!_

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Désolé j'ai pris un peu de retard, mais j'ai mes raisons. =) Ne vous en faites pas tout va pour le mieux, nous sommes juste en période de fête où les familles se réunissent, la mienne en fait partie. XD<em>

_Je vous préviens par la même occasion que la parution des chapitres durant les vacances sera de 1 chapitre tous le jours. Mes plus sincères excuses, mais c'est Noël!_

_Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de l'acte miraculeux de notre cher blondinet? D'ailleurs ce ne sera pas le seul, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Je vous aime terriblement mes lecteurs!_

_Grosses bises et bonnes fêtes! Nienna_


	15. Hypothèse

_**« J'ai des doutes » pensèrent-ils.**_

Minho n'était pas aveugle, tout comme Teresa n'était pas bête.

Le premier avait remarqué le changement soudain du blond. Il avait noté les petits sourires discrets qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal. L'asiatique savait qu'il cachait quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas parler par peur, une nouvelle fois. Minho n'avait pas non plus cherché à en savoir plus, du moins pour le moment. Il finirait bien par faire cracher le morceau à Newt. Cependant, le coréen restait très intrigué par l'identité de la personne qui le rendait si brusquement joyeux. Il se doutait bien que tout ceci était lié à quelqu'un mais restait à savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, une chose était sûre il mènerait son enquête aussi subtilement qu'un agent secret.

La seconde, elle, n'avait qu'observé et perçu quelques regards d'une certaine personne vers une autre et de l'autre vers cette personne. Il était bien trop tôt pour le dire mais, Teresa commençait à avoir de sérieux doute concernant l'hétérosexualité de certains. La demoiselle avait vu les coups d'œil furtif d'un blond pour un brun et avait repéré les regards brûlant d'un nouveau pour un ancien du lycée. Tout cela n'avait été qu'hypothèses lors des premières journées où ils commencèrent à rester ensembles, or au cours des deux semaines suivantes, ses idées prenaient un sens bien particulier. Il ne suffisait que de tester l'un et l'autre pour vérifier.

En tout cas, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient absolument pas des demeurés. Il connaissait Newt, et maintenant Thomas. Et même si le meilleur ami ignorait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient vaguement liés, la demoiselle l'avait bien distingué.

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Voilà pour toi ma belle! Il est vrai que la saison me donne de l'inspiration mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas poster aussi rapidement que la saison ne passe. En gros, j'ai prévu de leur faire passer Noël mais en décalé avec le notre, malheureusement.. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est principalement basé sur Minho et Teresa ainsi que sur leurs pensées. Bisous, à bientôt! =)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aye! Comment que vous n'allez? XD Alors c'est aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël? J'espère que vous mangerez à votre faim! =) Et vous avez été gentil cette année? Oui, le père Noël passe! Pour ma part, je ne pourrais vous offrir votre cadeau que le lendemain de Noël, à moins que je n'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre spécial Newtmas! ^-^<em>

_Je verrais et vous lirez. =D_

_**PS: **J'ai essayé de passer l'information subtilement, mais dans mes prochains chapitres les garçons seront déjà un peu plus proche car les jours ont passé. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir du fait d'avoir fait une ellipse, mais je pense que cette partie de leur relation serait beaucoup trop longue à expliquer. _

_Gros bisous et bonnes fêtes! Nienna_


	16. Action ou vérité?

_**J**__**eu de cartes**__**  
><strong>_

Dans le fond de la cour -parce que la CPE les y avait envoyés à cause de leurs hurlements incessants- Newt, Teresa, Minho, Chuck et Thomas faisaient une partie de carte. Ce jeu, nommé « Le trou du cul », avait eu le don d'interpeller Thomas alors que les autres priaient Minho de ne pas le choisir. Mais pour faire plaisir au beau brun du groupe, les membres avaient accepté une partie, puis une suivante... et encore une. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient adopté le jeu ainsi que les moments de rires, de colères, de frustrations... Et quand les choses ne furent plus si drôles que cela, Teresa ajouta quelques règles de sa propre composition.

C'était relativement simple. En plus de jouer, les nouvelles règles stipulaient que le "président" devait donner un gage au "trou du cul" et le "neutre" devait s'assurer qu'il le fasse. Le temps passa alors plus lentement, dans l'appréhension d'un pari stupide ou irréalisable, mais la joie et la bonne humeur demeuraient avec les bonnes blagues de l'asiatique.

Bientôt, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Les rires avaient fait place à l'embarras et les blagues aux remarques désobligeantes. Teresa, "présidente", avait fait part sans réfléchir d'une action à Newt, actuel "trou du cul"; les conversations s'étaient alors évanouies. Teresa, seule fille de la table, avait parié que Newt n'oserait pas embrasser un garçon et encore moins son camarade d'en face, Thomas. Oui, stupidement, elle lui avait demandé d'embrasser son nouvel ami... lèvres contre lèvres. Les protestations du coréen avaient froissé le silence alors que le plus jeune de tous mimait des grimaces de dégoût.

La brune ne retira pourtant pas son défi, et les réactions des deux autres, restés muets jusque-là, vinrent valider ses précédentes hypothèses.  
>Le blond et son voisin de devant se fuyaient du regard, les pommettes rouges. Teresa venait de faire vibrer la bonne corde, et de manière subtile, avait mis Minho sur une piste.<p>

Le jeu cessa quand la sonnerie retentit. Les garçons étaient sauvés, pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em>Komory: Oh ma pauvre, toi qui te faisait un plaisir de pouvoir lire rapidement mes chapitres, j'ai pris énormément de retard. En plus de cela, mon rythme de parution va changé. J'espère quand même ne pas te perdre en tant que lectrice! Grosse bise! <em>

_The Glue: Oye! Je viens de poster la suite... Je me sens bête, vraiment, tu avais l'air de vouloir vraiment savoir la suite. La voici, même avec beaucoup de retard. Je compte me rattraper, alors continue de lire parce que leurs aventures ne sont pas terminées! =] _

_Otxkupowa: Tu vas devoir les supporter parce qu'il ne seront sans doute jamais plus long que 500 mots (sans commentaire de l'auteur). Pour ta requête formuler très explicitement, oui il y aura peut-être un lemon, mais pas dans les 20 prochains chapitres à venir. Désolé... J'espère tout de même te compter dans les lectrices pour encore un petit moment! ^-^_

_Montmo et Nelu: Voilà la suite! =)_

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>Coucou! <em>_Non je ne suis pas morte. Ah bon? Vous y avez cru?! _

_Je suis de retour après une longue période d'absence, et je n'ai même pas d'excuse à vous fournir. Pitoyable! Enfin, l'important c'est que que n'ai pas abandonné notre cher couple!_

_ Je reprend comme si de rien était, et je continue avec un rythme différent du premier. Soit 1 chapitre tous les 2/3 jours, excusez-moi. _

_Je profite également de ces quelques lignes pour remercier ma bêta _Crepouille _pour le travaille qu'elle fait! Grand merci! _

_Bisous, à bientôt. Miss Ellendil._


	17. Et vous, que préparez-vous?

_**Bientôt Noël, des projets?  
><strong>_

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas. Les professeurs chargeaient beaucoup moins les semaines avec leurs devoirs, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Mais, comme c'étaient les sept derniers jours avant une longue période de repos, les enseignants commençaient à poser des questions. Thomas se sentait tellement gêné lorsque cela arrivait. Il regardait un à un les élèves interrogés et quand ce fut le tour de son ami asiatique, il écouta attentivement ses projets.

_« - Je passe quatre jours dans les montagnes, en espérant que la neige tienne! Puis après, pour Noël, je vais chez mes grands-parents. Mes parents pensent chaque année que ce sera l'heureuse dernière fête en leur compagnie,_ ajouta en plaisantant le coréen. _Ensuite, je reviens ici, pas au lycée, bien sûr! Et je passe le nouvel an avec mon best!  
>-Eh bien, vous semblez très occupé, Minho »,<em> commenta le professeur de français sous le fou rire général de la classe.

Le brun envia stupidement le jeune homme qui frappait dans la main de Jeff en s'esclaffant.

_« - Et vous Thomas?_ S'enquit Monsieur Latrace tandis que tous ses camarades se tournaient vers lui.  
><em>-Je... n'ai pas beaucoup d'évènements prévus. Ce seront des vacances de Noël, on est tous occupés par les mêmes projets, n'est-ce pas?<em> Mentit Tommy, ne voulant pas avouer la véritable tournure de ses futures vacances.  
><em>-Certainement Thomas, vous visez juste, encore une fois<em>, dit l'homme appuyé sur son bureau. _Passons à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Thomas s'enfonça dans sa chaise, inconfortable sous les regards surpris de certains élèves. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il passerait ses fêtes en solitaire, devant sa cheminée avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Sa mère était en déplacement, et étant fils unique, il s'était résolu à être seul pour les vacances.

* * *

><p><em>Kikou mes loulous choupinou! Comment que vous n'allez? :3<em>

_Ce chapitre n'apporte rien directement à la relation qu'on Newt et Thomas mais il va me permettre d'introduire une longue série de chapitres du point de vue de Newt, et un peu de Thomas. En plus vous allez même découvrir petit à petit la situation familial de Tommy! ;) On se revoit donc dans deux/trois jours pour la suite! :]_

_Un grand merci à ma _Crapouille_ (changement de lettre volontaire xD) pour avoir eu le courage de me corriger, bien que je cite: _«Tout est bon sur ce chapitre, il y a juste quelques mots qui n'allaient pas». _Merci également à mon cher système solaire et ma Komo' chérie pour leur agréable commentaire. =)_

_Xoxo, Ellendil._


	18. Arrêt de bus

**_Seul, mais plus pour très longtemps..._**

Thomas attendait, à son arrêt, patiemment le bus qu'il prenait régulièrement. Debout, il demeurait perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis l'heure de français avec Monsieur Latrace, le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas non plus quels étaient ses sentiments... De la jalousie envers Minho parce qu'il passerait de magnifiques vacances en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis, ou de la tristesse car il connaissait d'avance le déroulement de son Noël et du jour de l'an. En fin de compte, les deux étaient liés; il enviait tellement son ami qu'il en devenait malade. Épuisé par les divagations de son esprit, Tommy finit par basculer en arrière sur le banc en métal en poussant un profond soupir, reflétant son grand désespoir.

_« - Tommy?_ Appela une douce voix. _J'ai appris par quelqu'un qu'un de mes récents amis passerait probablement les vacances seul._  
><em>–Oh...<em> répondit bêtement le brun tandis que le blond s'asseyait à ses côtés._ Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré de nouveaux jeunes, dernièrement,_ reprit Thomas, feintant de ne pas savoir de qui parlait Newt.  
><em>–Je me disais que... je pourrais l'inviter pour être amical, et puis, je pense qu'on rigolerait bien ensemble<em>__»__, concéda le jeune homme.

Thomas ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de parler qu'il se leva en apercevant son bus. Il était sauvé pour la seconde fois de la journée; quelle chance! Il s'écarta de son ami qui le fixait perplexe.

_« - Écoute, Newt. Peu importe tes sources, je suis certain qu'aucun lycéen ne passera ses fêtes en solo, et encore moins ton ami »_, mentit Tommy en évitant soigneusement les prunelles noisettes de son camarade.

Il fit mine de chercher dans son sac sa carte de bus et lorsque son moyen de transport s'arrêta devant lui, il monta dedans sans se poser plus de questions. Thomas regrettait déjà son comportement mais il ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans les fêtes des autres sous prétexte qu'il était seul. Ce n'était pas une excuse valable, selon lui...

* * *

><p><em>Bindour! Un nouveau chapitre avec encore un léger retard, malgré toute ma volonté! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. On se revoie bientôt! :3<em>

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent de me lire et également ma Crêpe Suzette qui me sert de bêta! _

_Bye bye! Ellendil._


	19. Dormir en classe

_**Souvenirs d'un père.**_

_C'était un réveil doux et musical. Les oiseaux chantaient leur bonheur tandis que lui s'étendait tranquillement dans ses draps blancs avant qu'une soudaine volonté ne le pousse à sortir de son lit. Il mit ses pantoufles et descendit les escaliers afin de regagner la cuisine. La brusque luminosité lui brouilla la vue et il mit une longue minute avant de s'y habituer. Il retira sa main de devant ses yeux et regarda la personne face à lui. C'était son père... son père qui était assis avec une tasse de café et un journal dans les mains; son père qui lisait les articles avec grande attention; son père qui tournait la tête et qui lui adressait un sourire comme lorsqu'il était gamin._

« - Thomas! _S'exprima brusquement l'homme, qui lui sembla si lointain._ Thomas! » _Cria-t-il jusqu'à le faire sursauter.  
><em>  
>Le concerné ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de géographie, Monsieur Nadal. Celui-ci était tellement rouge de colère qu'une tomate, un poivron ou une pivoine n'aurait pas pu rivaliser; et pourtant Thomas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de cet homme.<p>

_« - Dormir est une chose Thomas, mais parler dans son sommeil en plein cours, je ne le permettrais pas! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, je dois vous parler »,_ s'exclama furieusement le professeur.

Thomas se frotta les yeux tandis que ses camarades pouffaient bêtement dans son dos. Ils pensaient certainement qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Humilié, il se leva en attrapant d'une main son sac, de l'autre son cahier et ensuite sa trousse et rangea ses affaires sans que la cloche n'ait sonné. Il poussa sa chaise et, sous les regards ahuris des élèves et de Monsieur Nadal, Thomas quitta le cours, sans remords. Il paierait les conséquences de ses actes, mais plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Bon jour mes petites carottes! Voilà le chapitre 19 tant attendu, après un long moment d'attente...<em>

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres car ils vous ont donné l'envie de m'écrire ces agréables reviews auxquelles je m'apprête à répondre! :3 Merci beaucoup!_

_Pleines de bises, Nienna._


End file.
